Sweet Tooth
by Seasonspeech
Summary: Nora has a bit of a sweet tooth...and one night, decides to satisfy that craving, with a dish involving syrup and a naked, tied up Ren...nsfw: dom!Nora/sub!Ren


To be quite honest, he didn't mind waiting, really. He was all in all a patient individual, especially when it came to Nora and her antics. However, when one was naked and tied to the bed, one tended to get a little antsy. When Nora had finished tying the last knots around his ankles before leaving, saying she had to 'prepare', he'd been quite willing to overlook her decision to leave him there to wait – though he hadn't exactly expected Nora to spend a substantial period of time in the kitchen. _Did she really forget about you for a snack? This wouldn't be the first time she'd been distracted by food. _Ren sighed, idly tugging against the Velcro straps that bound his wrists to the bed frame.

'Nora, just in case you've forgotten, I'm still here. And it's starting to get a bit cold' he called, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He shivered slightly, though part of it was due to the anticipation, a tight little knot of pleasure that coiled in his stomach. Nora had tied that little metaphorical bundle earlier in the day at lunch where she whispered oh so sweetly into his ear, _Ren, I want to play a game tonight, a naughty little game…',_finishing with a wink and a cheeky little grin, before resuming her conversation with Pyrrha like nothing had happened, ignoring the blush blossoming on his face.

Truth be told, he was a little apprehensive as he walked into their dorms after a shower; tell-tale Velcro bindings on the headboard, lengths of silk laid conspicuously on the bedside table. He almost fainted, though, at the bright red ball-gag, unabashedly shiny in the light of the desk lamp. _Well, Nora was certainly adventurous, _he had thought. Though, when Nora had sashayed in after him, in a thin silk negligee, wrapped her arms around him from behind, and asked him if he would so kindly strip for her, whispered hotly in his ear, well, how could he say no?

'In a second, Ren! Took me longer to find what I was looking for ~' came the lilting, teasing tone of his girlfriend from the kitchen; he didn't have to wait much longer though, as Nora appeared in the doorway with a slight spring in her step.

He swallowed, the little knot in his stomach coiling further and moving slightly downwards. Nora looked positively ravishing, clad in matching lace lingerie (pink, of course) that left barely anything to the imagination, letting his eyes hungrily take in her rich, creamy skin. The ever-present glimmer in her eyes were sparkling dangerously, a wicked grin gracing her face; combined with her cocked hips, it was clear who was in the position of dominance in the room.

'Like what you see?' came the low, throaty _husk _that sent shivers down Ren's spine, blood rushing to more than just his head and face.

'Y-yeah, except I'm n-not sure why you're holding a jar of forever fall syrup…' Ren stuttered, voice thick and clumsy to his ears.

'Oh, this? Well, I thought it'd make my little treat all the more sweeter…though you do look positively _delicious, _all tied up, just for me…'

_God, how could Nora's normally chipper and light tone change to something so dangerous and sultry? _Ren found himself breathing faster and faster, the knot within him painfully throbbing as Nora slowly made her way towards him, eyes half-lidded with lust, raking all over his body with an intensity that made him quiver. She was on him in a swift, languid movement – supple thighs tightly holding him in place while she straddled him. Up close, he could see her ample chest rise and fall, eager as he was, and even more so.

'I can't wait to gobble you up, Ren ~' Nora rasped, placing both her hands on his chest as she leaned down for a kiss. As her lips met his, he could feel the sheer desire that radiated off of her, Nora's tongue moving, pressing, insistently as Ren struggled to keep up, mind clouding over already. He gave a small whine as Nora released the kiss with a small 'pop', not before languidly swiping her tongue around his lips. She was positively overcome with need; taking deep, ragged breaths, eyes gleaming dangerously, a thin trail of saliva on her lips from the kiss.

'Ren, I want you, I _need you…' _She half pleaded, half _growled at him._

'I-I'm all yours Nora'. He was surprised at how much he wanted to taste, to touch, to have as much as Nora as he possibly could; his wrists and ankles involuntary jerking as he instinctively tried to wrap his limbs around his girlfriend's body. With an frustrated gasp he jerked harder, but the restraints held fast, denying him what he so desperately craved.

'Ah-ah, not so soon Ren; I want to have my fun with you first…' Nora gave the most _sinful _little giggle, as she slowly traced a finger idly on his chest. With a deliberate movement, she reached over to the bedside for a silk binding, before looking at Ren with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing Nora's intention, Ren raised his head slightly, allowing Nora to quickly slip the length of silk around his head, enveloping his world in black. He was acutely aware of his surroundings now, the sound of his ragged breaths, the tightness of the straps around his wrists, the weight of Nora on _oh GOD…_Ren have a choked gasp as Nora ground her hips against his lips, giving a knowing giggle at his reaction.

'N-Nora, don't be a-a t-tease…' he pleaded half-heartedly. Despite his words, he was pleasantly surprised, extremely so, at Nora's playful nature. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, any remaining inhibition discarded as he realized how much he enjoyed being at his girlfriend's mercy.

'I'm sorry Ren ~ but you're not exactly in a position to scold me right now' Nora gently taunted; he could feel her weigh shift to one side – was she reaching for something? Only when he heard the faint scrape of metal did he know what was in store for him.

He twisted and squirmed, whimpering slightly before Nora gripped him tighter with her thighs as cold, sticky substance was poured in trails over his neck, his chest, his stomach…before abruptly stopping.

'I think I'll get started on the appetizers first, before moving on to the main course, and later…dessert.' Nora's tone was positively deadly, hinting of wicked things to come.

What those things were, Ren couldn't say, as his capacity to think was obliterated as Nora's lips and tongue found their way onto this neck, nibbling and suckling without warning.

For Nora's part, the girly whine that escaped Ren's throat was sweeter than any syrup.


End file.
